


Frozen

by MiraRen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Creampie, Fluff, M/M, Viktor with a K, actual morning sex, my first attempt at smut in a while, slightly selfish yuuri, tooth aching fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraRen/pseuds/MiraRen
Summary: There was never enough time to Yuuri when it came to loving Viktor.





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Frozen by Sabrina Claudio. Please listen to it.

        Despite how much Yuuri hated waking up in the morning, it was also the best part of the day. He can feel the soreness all over his body from both the practice the day before and also the sweet love they made just a few hours earlier. He would open his eyes and see his fiancé fluttering around their apartment. His eyes would zero in on the marks left all over Viktor’s neck and sometimes, if Yuuri was lucky to catch him fresh from the shower, the scratch marks raked deep red on Viktor’s back. Soon after opening his eyes, Viktor would practically pounce on him and whine about how he was alone for hours, that even Makkachin was still sleeping the day away. Then, he would pull Yuuri out of bed and would begin their day.

        But, on this blessed morning, Yuuri somehow was able to wake up before Viktor. Understandingly, the night before, they slaved away at the rink for hours after everyone else left. And once they got back, they still had other chores to do before being able to collapse into their inviting bed. But, usually, even if they slept late, Viktor would be up and around at his usual time. So, this was a rare treat and Yuuri was going to drink in every second of it. Yuuri did not even dare to shift his head from off of Viktor’s chest.

        Yuuri had always marveled at how bright Viktor’s eyelashes were; when he cried, the tears made his eyelashes brighter than the sun. They were so long and always tantalizing to kiss when they brushed his high cheekbones. Those plump lips that were bruised and swollen from their long love-making made Yuuri tempted to ruin even further. His blush returned as he remembered exactly what those lips had done to his body and what marks were left behind between Yuuri’s thighs. His fingers instinctively curled as he reminisced about last night but soon regretted it as Viktor began to stir. His Artic blue eyes slowly opened and immediately searched for Yuuri who was sheepishly smiling.

        “What is this? You are awake before me?” Viktor asked, astonished and then proceeded to peck Yuuri’s forehead with a short sweet kiss. “Good morning, lyubov moya.” Just as Viktor began to rise to begin their long day, Yuuri hooked his right leg over his fiancé’s hips and pulled himself onto the Russian man’s lap. “Oh? Was last night not enough for you?” Viktor smirked and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist to pull him close.

        “And what if it wasn’t?” Yuuri challenged and he soon saw the fire roaring to life in Viktor eyes; something else was roaring to life as well underneath Yuuri’s ass. Viktor’s hands then began to make its way south to massage Yuuri’s cheeks.

        “Well then, I’ll have to fix that then.” In a flash, Viktor had flipped them over so that Yuuri was trapped underneath Viktor and, quite honestly, there was nowhere else he wanted to be. Viktor’s lips quickly attached themselves to Yuuri’s neck and hands were roaming all over his torso. Reacquainting himself with Yuuri’s pliant body, Viktor soon found the tube of lube that they always kept under their pillows. His free hand then grabbed Yuuri’s leg onto his shoulder to gain closer access to Yuuri’s body.

        “Viktor, hurry up.” Yuuri whined as he tried to stimulate his cock against Viktor’s rock hard abs. Before Yuuri could open his mouth again, however, Viktor had begun to slip his index finger inside of Yuuri. Feeling the familiar stretch, Yuuri let out a moan that made Viktor’s sleepy cock wake up at full attention. However, Viktor feared that Yuuri was still tender from a few hours ago so he took it nice and slow; Yuuri was not happy.

         Lifting his hips, the Japanese skater angled his hips to take in as much of Viktor’s long, slender finger as he could and Viktor’s brain simultaneously combusted while all of his blood went south. Smirking, Yuuri brought his hands to his ass cheeks and spread them apart, wide. Viktor’s mouth let out a trail of drool as he saw how the pink rosebud begin to twitch in eagerness.

         “Come on, Viktor...I’m ready.” Yuuri had always loved the stretch and the fullness of Viktor’s thick, long cock entering him. However, the fact that they had only done it a few hours before allowed Yuuri to goad his lover to enter him sooner, without the usual hour long stretching. Don’t get him wrong; Yuuri loved it when Viktor took his sweet time and his sweet tongue in preparing him. But, Yuuri needed it now and he needed it hard.

         “You asked for it, _solnyshko_.” Viktor withdrew his finger from admittedly, Yuuri’s pliant ass and applied more lube to his hand. He dared not to stroke his cock too long or he would cum right then and there at the sight of Yuuri widening his ass cheeks with the haughty expression he wore during his Eros performance. Slowly, almost achingly, Viktor pushed the tip of his cock inside and Yuuri’s hole welcomed it with open arms. Every other inch or so, Viktor would take a break which caused Yuuri to become impatient.

         “Viktor...shove it all in....I want to feel you now!” Yuuri practically whined and Viktor’s fingers tightened their clutch on Yuuri’s waist. There was no doubt that there would be bruises by the end of this.

         “ _Zvezda moya_ , I am not going slow for you.” Viktor pressed his chest against Yuuri’s, eliciting a moan from the latter as his cock was rubbed just the way he liked it. “I need to go slow or I will cum before we can even begin.” Blushing, embarrassed at his own eagerness, Yuuri nuzzled his face into Viktor’s shoulder. He always loved Viktor’s chest, and not just because of its appearance (but that was downright beautiful as well). He loved hearing Viktor’s heartbeat beat erratically just like his own whenever they touched. At every chance he could, Yuuri would rest his head to Viktor’s chest in order to hear the reassuring of the Russian man’s heartbeat. And he noticed that, whenever Yuuri did this, it would quickly pick up the pace; it made his own leap bounds as he felt the love radiate.

         “It’s fine...I just want to feel you.” _Stay close to me_ were always underneath their words of affection. The closer, the better. The longer, the better.

         “Believe me, _zvezda moya,_ I am trying my best to feel all of you around me as well.” A peck on his neck made Yuuri always melt and soon, he felt more of Viktor’s cock coming inside of him. More whispers of affection were exchanged as Viktor struggled to control himself inside Yuuri’s warm walls. Too slow for them, Viktor finally bottomed out and Yuuri arched his back at the utmost pleasure that he always felt the first time Viktor fully enters him.

         “Vitya.” Yuuri’s breathless moan almost broke all constraints that Viktor painstakingly made these past few minutes. “Move.” The single word command was all he needed to begin to slowly withdraw himself and thrust back in. It was as if both of them wanted to prolong this session as long as they could. Whenever Viktor felt himself about to cum, he would cease his thrusting to nibble on Yuuri’s nipples. Yuuri, the one with the ever long stamina, would release his high pitched moans as he released himself all over his and Viktor’s chest. However, when Viktor could no longer hold himself back, he lifted Yuuri into his lap in order to reach the deepest he could to release.

          “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.” Viktor’s pleading pants being so close to Yuuri’s ear was enough to set him off and he once again came all over them. “I’m going...going to...to fill you up, _zoloste._ ” Wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck and his thighs around Viktor’s waist, Yuuri sheepishly nodded as he tried to recover after his latest release.

         “お願い。” Groaning at the use of Yuuri’s native tongue, Viktor came undone deep inside of his lover. He always loved finishing inside of Yuuri because he was the one who would help clean him up as well. The two continued to tighten their hold on each other even after the cum had long dried on their chests.

         “Come, _lyubov moya,_ we must get ready or Yakov will never let us back home again.” Viktor left a trail of kisses along Yuuri’s temple and all the way to round part of his shoulder.

         “Mmhm...help me clean up?” Yuuri finally whispered out after leaving his own share of kisses on Viktor’s shoulder.

         “Always.” With that, Viktor did his best to keep them connect while struggling to crawl of their bed. This always ensued some laughter out of the both of them but whenever Yuuri laughed, Viktor could feel the contractions on his cock and it always roused his member to harden again.

         By the time they got to the bathroom, Viktor was hard and ready to go which only excited Yuuri even further. Round two was in order as the sun was peeking its stubborn head over the horizon. Once they were cleaned, inside and out, Yakov had called them about 10 times on the home phone, Yuuri’s phone, and Viktor’s phone and was practically threatening to drop off both of them in the middle of the Arctic sea.

         As Viktor got changed, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a bit selfish at this point in time. After they make love, it was their duties to cuddle the other to death but, with practice, they were denied something from their usual routine. For all Yuuri could care, the seasons could pass them by but he would not miss them. Nothing could compare to the warmth and love in their bedroom when the two of them can bury themselves inside their comforter. He wished, at times, that they could forget the outside world and, instead, remain inside with each other.

        “Yuuri, come on, we will have to do twice the amount of cardio if we are late a minute more!” Viktor’s hands came into view and pulled him to the closet. Sighing, Yuuri began to dress as Viktor was a flurry around their apartment to prepare their thermos of coffee and among other things.

         He really wished that time would be frozen for them, even for just a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> lyubov moya - my love  
> zoloste- gold  
> zvezda moya- my star  
> solynshko- sun  
> お願い- please


End file.
